


Друид

by Vodolej



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mysticism, Vore, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Утверждают космонавты и мечтатели, что на Марсе будут яблони цвести! (с)





	Друид

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения случайны.  
> Любите Землю, мать вашу!

\- Йобдур твой явился, - проговорил Слава, не пытаясь сдержать глумливую ухмылку.

Фаллен поднял голову, отвернулся от монитора, где его разбойника тут же раздолбали в пух и прах, и медленно стащил наушники, из которых неслась приглушенная ругань. В его глазах промелькнуло что-то… похожее на страх. Странная эмоция, неожиданная для Ваньки, тем более, в таком-то контексте. Он же радоваться должен, у них с Рудбоем как-никак отношеньки, и судя по всему, даже серьезные, учитывая, как часто Мирошкин бэк таскается к ним на Васильевский, вывозит Ваньку в свет, балует и вообще столько внимания ему уделяет, уже съехались бы как взрослые.

Слава нахмурился, перестав скалиться. Фаллен поднялся, растянул губы в привычной улыбочке, типа обрадовался, гримасу скорчил эту свою, похуистично-похотливую, но Слава думал о том, что и в прошлый раз Ванька вроде бы испугался. Слава тогда списал все на «показалось», ну странно как-то бояться своего ебаря, тем более, Ванька не трепетная принцесса, Слава прекрасно знал, что он и въебать может, не постесняется, с чего бы ему бояться Рудбоя? Слава и видел, и слышал, как Ванька Рудбою на нервах играл, от души прямо, и по Ахумирону проходился, и по страсти к неону, и по милой, - по мнению Фаллена, конечно, - картавости. Хер ли Рудбоя бояться? Он нормальный. 

Момент, чтобы лезть в душу, был неподходящий: Рудбой уже зашел в комнату. Первым делом он подошел к окну и открыл створки настежь, впустив свежий воздух и дождь, и лишь потом подошел к Фаллену, обнял сзади, положил ладони ему на плечи и небрежно прикоснулся губами к бледному кусочку обнаженной кожи между футболкой и волосами. Ванька вздрогнул всем телом, потом заухмылялся, откинул голову назад, вульгарно, демонстративно, зачем-то пытаясь показаться хуже и пошлее, чем он есть. Его черные глаза, совершенно непроницаемые, поблескивали стеклянным взглядом куклы. 

\- Короче, пойду прогуляюсь, - сказал Слава. – Ведите себя хорошо, детишки.  
Рудбой хмыкнул. Он не обращал на Славу внимания, будто Слава был еще одним котом у Фаллена. Хотя Грише то как раз был почет и уважение, несмотря на то, что мохнатый засранец почему-то Рудбоя не выносил, не шел к нему на руки, шипел на него и старался держаться подальше.  
Фаллен быстро взглянул на Славу – на секундочку в его глазах проступило какое-то живое выражение, но Слава не понял. Он кивнул на прощание, подобрал свою заношенную горчичную куртку, наскреб мелочи и свалил.

На улице было дождливо и свежо. Классическая питерская погода: ветер приветливо помахивает арматурой, дождь заливает глаза, в луже утопился слон. Слава порадовался своей предусмотрительности – ему ничуть не улыбалось пару часов уныло слоняться под ливнем, пока Фаллен не натрахается. Правда на пиво в такую погоду тоже не тянуло, хотелось горячего чаю и просушить мокрые ноги. 

Слава зашел в первую подвернувшуюся кофейню, надеясь, что мелочи, собранной впопыхах, хватит, чтобы купить к чаю какой-нибудь рогалик с вареньем. Он устроился подальше от мутных окон, залитых дождем, в темном углу, который освещала лишь маленькая настольная лампа с цветочным абажуром. Обхватил озябшими руками чашку с обжигающим сладким чаем, и принялся медленно пить маленькими глоточками, стараясь не обжечь нос.   
Погода словно взбесилась - Питер никогда не был Ривьерой, но в этом году с погодой сделался просто пиздец какой-то: лютая снежная зима до апреля, потом три недели почти летней изматывающей жары, и вдруг ежедневные проливные дожди. Того и гляди, Нева выйдет из берегов, Слава случайно услышал в новостях, что такими темпами, если не принимать мер, Питер затонет еще к осени, будет вторая Венеция, только не Венеция и на сраном болоте.

Слава тяжело вздохнул, рассеянно бегая взглядом по вышитым сливовым цветам на абажуре лампы, и вернулся мыслями к Ваньке, к его странному поведению в последние месяцы. Фаллен никогда не был образцом здравомыслия и адекватности, но и психом он тоже никогда не был. Ловко балансировал на грани пост-иронии и придури, не соскальзывая, но в последнее время… собственно, как начал встречаться с Рудбоем, так и заверте.

Во-первых, удивительным был сам факт Рудбоя, в смысле, человека с хуем в личной жизни Фаллена. Это Слава шел по жизни со смутными представлениями о своей ориентации, и в его шуточках про Окси была лишь доля шуток, а Ванька, несмотря на рофлы, всегда был гетеро, дрочил на тянок, и ничего подобного за ним не водилось… пока он не привел за ручку Рудбоя и не сказал глумливо: «Мама, познакомься, это мой новый друг Алеша, он будет жить с нами».   
Слава, конечно, поддержал шутку про мертвого лося, но потом перестал смеяться, когда Фаллен сообщил, что реально встречается с Рудбоем, у них все серьезно, и они уже придумали имена для своих детей. Фаллен-то улыбался, но совсем не так, как когда его несла волна ебаназии, и, в общем-то, мнение Славы его не особо интересовало, о чем он тоже сказал.   
Рудбой, торчащий за его плечом, помалкивал и оглядывался по сторонам. Слава не мог понять, то ли тот вмазанный, то ли слепой как крот, глаза у Рудбоя были бездонные, с огромными зрачками. Он мазнул по Славе этими страннющими зенками, кивнул, вроде как подтверждая слова Фаллена, и снова уставился на шипящего кота.

Во-вторых, с тех пор, как Ванька обрел свое тихое мужское семейное счастье, с ним начала происходить какая-то херня. То он хлестал воду, словно у него был перманентный сушняк, ну прямо как Аксемерон на баттлах. Не расставался с чашкой или бутылками минералки.   
Потом спер ключи от чердака и пропадал на крыше сутками, - как раз стояла невыносимо жаркая погода, - Ванька валялся на разложенном одеяле почти голышом, жарил бока, дрыгал ногами на попытки Славы утащить его вниз, слушал музыку, пару раз даже ночью не возвращался домой. И даже не обгорел, что удивительно, да и толком не загорел, несмотря на то, что с крыши почти не уходил. А потом вернулся, и в тот же день резко похолодало, начались дожди. 

А теперь вот этот страх… странное что-то с Ванькой происходило. Пока Слава не задумывался, он лишь ощущал какую-то неправильность, а стоило задуматься, так прямо в глаза бросилось, что Ванька изменился, и что между ним и Рудбоем херня происходит. Стремная. Жутковатая.   
Слава вдруг понял, что это был за взгляд, который Фаллен на него бросил перед уходом – отчаяние, глубокое, тихое, смиренное отчаяние.  
Славу словно подбросило, он вскочил и помчался к барной стойке, позабыв про чай. Торопливо расплатился трясущимися пальцами, поднял воротник повыше, чтобы дождем не заливало загривок, и побежал домой. 

Бежал он, конечно, недолго - неспортивный образ жизни, дыхалка ни к хуям, в боку нещадно закололо, так что на свой этаж Слава практически заполз, дыша открытым ртом.   
Открыл дверь ключами и ввалился в квартиру, темную и неестественно тихую, Слава в первую минуту даже подумал, что эти двое подло свалили, а потом увидел Гришу – кот забился в угол прихожей, смотрел оттуда огромными напуганными глазами и едва слышно шипел. Даже не шипел, вскрикивал коротко, по-кошачьи, таращась на что-то невидимое. 

Слава и так был мокрым от дождя и пота, но тут у него снова по спине потек ручеек, а во рту моментально пересохло. Слава на всякий случай вооружился металлической ложкой для обуви и на цыпочках отправился обследовать квартиру. Не то чтобы он верил в чудодейственную силу ложки, но лучше хоть какая-то защита, чем никакой. Гриша за его спиной снова отчаянно взвыл, ничуть не придал уверенности и отваги, пидрила мохнатый.

Слава осторожно толкнул закрытую дверь спальни, которую занимал Фаллен, и недоуменно принюхался – в воздухе разлился сладковатый запах цветущей вишни. Не тот химический, который придавали леденцам, освежителю для воздуха или анальной смазке, а настоящий свежий запах живой цветущей вишни.  
Слава заглянул в темную спальню и примерз к месту. Ложка выпала из ослабших пальцев, звякнула на полу, который стал невообразимо далеким. Слава покачнулся и бездумно вцепился в дверной косяк, даже не заметив, что сломал ногти.

Сначала стало страшно, потом противно до тошноты, но потом, когда мозг обработал картинку, снова стало страшно, жутко до потери сознания. Фаллен медленно повернулся к нему: двигаться быстро он не мог, был полностью оплетен гибкими, молодыми зелеными ветвями, словно упакован в сетку: побеги забрались в уши, в ноздри, в пупок; толстая ветвь, покрытая крупными черными цветами орхидеи, глубоко входила в рот, растянув губы почти на разрыв. Даже непонятно было, как Фаллен дышит и дышит ли он вообще.

Слава, кажется, закричал, когда увидел его глаза – ярко-розовые, цвета вишневых лепестков, совершенно нечеловеческие, ненормальные глаза, истекающие кровавыми слезами. Фаллен поднял руку, - Слава увидел, как под кожей, покрытой цветущими вишневыми бутонами, ворочается что-то нежно-зеленое, - и сделал жест «беги».   
Слава был бы и рад сбежать как можно дальше, да только ноги его не слушались, тело одеревенело, не как у Ваньки, который превратился в цветущую вишню, зараженную орхидеей, а попросту впало в ступор.   
Слава опустил взгляд и ему стало совсем дурно – Фаллен не касался ногами пола, висел в воздухе, насаженный, словно на кол, на толстые ветви, покрытые орхидеями, которые расползлись живым ковром. С босых расслабленных ступней капала то ли кровь, то ли сок… на полу натекла уже приличная лужица, поблескивала в полумраке.

Слава невольно проследил взглядом, куда уходят ветви – в полумраке, в углу, стояло… что-то. Нечто. Настолько странное, настолько чуждое разуму, что Слава не мог подобрать подходящего слова даже мысленно. Страшное, нечеловеческое, чужое… нечто среднее между веретеном и осьминогом, чернильно-синее, цветущее и пахнущее приторно-сладко, бесформенное, шевелящееся бесшумно и неестественно быстро.   
Оно обратило внимание на Славу, обернуло к нему взгляд – два огромных синих глаза, плавающие в темноте, смотрели на него с жадным интересом. Ветви зашевелились, зашелестели, орхидеи начали пахнуть так густо и сладко, что у Славы закружилась голова.   
Его бедное сознание, не выдержавшее столкновения с ужасом, отключилось, Слава пошатнулся и упал, и падая, успел заметить, как извивается распятый и насаженный Фаллен, и как гибкие лозы, покрытые цветами, подползают к двери.

Славе снился лес, в котором он никогда не был. Первобытный, реликтовый лес, не познавший еще ни топора, ни бензопилы, лес, который расстилался от края до края, густой зеленый ковер, наполненный жизнью. Дом. Убежище.  
На лесной прогалине, у поваленного в незапамятные времена гигантского дерева, полностью заросшего мхом и лишайником, обнаружилось кольцо камней, окружающее каменный алтарь, щедро залитый кровью и усыпанный свежими и засохшими ягодами дикой вишни, рябины и можжевельника. Птицы, - вороны, клесты и крапивники, и даже парочка сапсанов, - облюбовали менгир, склевывали ягоды, не мешая друг другу. Слава присмотрелся и понял, что на камне лежат не только ягоды, но и мелкие кусочки мяса, разложенные заботливыми руками.

Слава заметался, тревожно застонал, пытаясь вырваться из сна. Лес начал пугать его, давил, оплетал корнями, затягивая под землю. Кроны деревьев впивались в небо, высасывая из него солнечный свет, опавшая листва прела большими бурыми кучами, в которых попискивали крошечные куницы. Слава заорал, когда на голову ему прыгнула рыжая белка и больно вцепилась коготками в волосы. Белка испугалась, сиганула обратно на ближайшую сосну, и тут же исчезла. Мимо Славы лениво прошел дикий кот, остановился, обнюхал его лицо и бесцеремонно принялся жрать щеку, пачкая усатую морду кровью.

Слава стонал от боли, кот жрал, тянул зубами волоконца мышц, потом к нему присоединились два котенка, вцепились клычками в губы, глухо урчали от удовольствия. Лес шумел листвой. Слава тоскливо завыл, не ощущая ни рук, ни ног, только острую боль в остатках лица. Куница спрыгнула ему на голову, испугав котят, зашипела на кота и вонзила остренькие зубки Славе в глаз. Он содрогнулся и проснулся.

\- Да очнись ты, блядь! – раздраженно проговорил Фаллен, отвесив ему звонкую оплеуху.  
Слава отпихнул его так, что Ванька едва не свалился с кровати, грохнулся бы кубарем, не подхвати его Рудбой. Слава рванул прочь с низкого старта, все еще ощущая, как болит объеденное лицо. Ноги ему не подчинялись, колени подогнулись, Слава шлепнулся на пол и звонко ударился локтями. Боль отрезвила. Слава сел, недоверчиво ощупывая себя, и уставился на Ваньку и Рудбоя, которые склонились над ним.

\- Дядь, ты бы завязывал с синькой? – предложил Фаллен, кривовато улыбаясь. – По-моему, это уже перебор.   
Слава таращился на него, сдерживая крик. Он прекрасно помнил, что увидел в спальне: как Ванька превратился в цветущую вишенку, которую пожирала орхидея, как Ванька висел, распятый на ветках, сам-то уже совсем не человек, и лужа крови, и невыносимый цветочный запах, и жуткое создание в углу… с синими глазами Рудбоя.

Рудбой поглядывал на него со скукой. Поскреб крашеные черные волосы, потом почесал бородку, небрежно погладил Фаллена по обнаженной шее. Ванька машинально подставился под касание, заулыбался. Слава помнил страх, и помнил вишневые глаза… но теперь Фаллен выглядел расслабленным, удовлетворенным и спокойным, он за Славу волновался, а Рудбоя совсем не боялся, прижимался к нему боком, даже норовил коснуться.

Славе очень захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от них, ему было страшно тоскливым глубинным страхом, он понимал, что ему не дадут уйти. Он видел… нечто, видел их секрет, и хотя еще не понял, как это осмыслить и как относиться, но стал свидетелем чего-то ненормального. Его не отпустят. Слава видел это по взглядам, ощущал кожей, угадывал это в плотно закрытой двери и мягком, но цепком прикосновении Фаллена к его плечу.  
Тяжелая пауза длилась всего пару секунд, потом Рудбой отошел, достал сигареты и защелкал зажигалкой. Фаллен присел перед Славой и попытался пощупать его пульс на шее – Слава отдернулся.

\- Дядь, ну ты вообще, - укоризненно проговорил Фаллен. – Приход поймал?  
Слава открыл рот, но понял, что ничего, кроме крика и матерщины, не сумет сказать, так что захлопнулся. Фаллен вскинул бровь. Он несколько секунд смотрел на Славу с иронией, и до Славы вдруг дошло, что Ванькины глаза уже давно не черные, не темно-карие, как Слава привык, они вишневые, насыщенного цвета венозной крови.   
\- Кто вы такие? – прошептал Слава. – Что вы такое?  
У него бесконтрольно затряслись руки и ноги, зубы начали постукивать, а в висках загудело.

Рудбой раздраженно вздохнул, подошел к Фаллену, поднял его за подмышки и легонько подцепил подбородок двумя пальцами, поворачивая к себе лицом.   
\- Вань, я поехал, - сказал он. – Справишься сам?  
\- Всегда справлялся, дядь, - усмехнулся Фаллен.   
\- Точно? – проговорил Рудбой и ласково потерся кончиком длинного носа о щеку Фаллена.  
\- Дя-я-ядь, - укоризненно протянул тот. – Я не маленький.  
Рудбой улыбнулся, широко и зубасто, обхватил Фаллена обеими ладонями за скулы и жадно поцеловал. 

Слава потихоньку отползал в сторону… вот сейчас они отвлекутся, еще секундочку, и он рванет прочь, и возможно успеет добежать до входной двери, а там любым способом на вокзал, и как можно дальше от этого города…  
\- Слава, ты куда? – проговорил Рудбой, оторвавшись от зарумянившегося, томного Ваньки.  
Он проговорил неразборчиво и быстро, показалось, что он сказал «слива», Слава вздрогнул и замер. Фаллен улыбнулся и прижался щекой к груди Рудбоя, сладко и счастливо вздохнул, снял с его плеча какую-то пылинку.

\- Проваливай, дядь, - промурлыкал он, в противоречие своим же словам нежно поглаживая Рудбоя по руке. – Дальше я сам.   
Рудбой неохотно отодвинулся от него, - Слава практически услышал тихий шелест, словно присоски оторвались, - и направился к двери. Он мимолетно потрепал обомлевшего Славу по волосам, и буркнул что-то вроде «до встречи».  
\- Дядь, дверь закрой! – крикнул ему вслед Фаллен.   
Несколько минут они молчали. Ванька покачивался с пятки на носок, Слава поднялся и пересел на кровать, сидеть на полу было холодно, заныли почки. 

\- Кто он такой? – тихо спросил Слава.   
\- Друид, - серьезно ответил Фаллен. – Малфурион Ярость Бури.  
Он тут же прыснул и рассмеялся. Славе было совсем не смешно.  
\- Я видел, - с нажимом проговорил он, дрожа от волнения. – Я видел, что он делал и что… чем он был. Что он такое?! Что ты такое? Ты вообще…  
Он замолчал и сглотнул с усилием.  
\- Ты вообще еще Ваня Светло? – спросил Слава наконец.  
\- Ладно, дядь, ты меня поймал, - вздохнул Фаллен. – Я… Человек-Павук!  
Он снова рассмеялся, не сдержался, но потом увидел тоскливое Славино лицо, успокоился и подвинулся ближе, взял Славу за руку жестом дружеской поддержки.

\- Он не человек, - тихо сказал Слава, не сопротивляясь. – Он… как он там говорил… Охра?  
\- Он не человек, - спокойно подтвердил Ванька со слабым намеком на улыбку. – Но это не страшно, он не злой. Он заботливый… когда мне было плохо без солнца, он сделал солнце. Ты не бойся. Он о нас всегда заботится.  
\- О ком? – обмер Слава.  
\- Обо мне, - сказал Фаллен, пожав плечами. – О Мирте тоже, и об этом португальском дубке.  
Он улыбнулся мягко и мечтательно. Слава таращился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, потеряв дар речи от ужаса.  
\- Он позаботится о тебе, - пообещал Фаллен. – Все будет хорошо.  
\- В-ваня, - только и успел сказать Слава, как Фаллен скользнул к нему на колени, крепко, с нечеловеческой силой обхватил за затылок и приник губами ко рту. 

Слава задергался, но вишня дурманила, во рту стоял спелый и терпкий вкус сока. Язык Фаллена, ненормально длинный и гибкий, скользнул Славе почти до гортани - Слава ощутил, как ему в горло протолкнули что-то маленькое и твердое… словно косточку. Он приглушенно заорал, но Фаллен уже отпустил его, соскользнул на кровать и улыбнулся с гордостью.  
\- У тебя будут красивые цветы, Славян, - сказал он с нежностью в голосе. – Вот увидишь.

Слава рухнул на колени перед кроватью, сунул два пальца в рот, но так и не смог сблевать, желудок был пуст. Фаллен смотрел с понимающей жалостью, похлопал Славу по плечу, словно не замечая, что Славу передергивает от его прикосновений.  
\- Ничего, Слав, - сказал Фаллен. – Ты привыкнешь. Тебе понравится. Может быть, он даже разрешит нам опылиться друг с другом… это приятно, я уже пробовал.  
\- Ты, блядь, больной! – простонал Слава, отчаянно пытаясь пропихнуть пальцы в пищевод.  
Фаллен помолчал, потом поднялся и ушел. 

Слава поник, прислушиваясь к себе. Он ожидал боли, что из него, как в ужастике, полезет чужой - через грудь, через живот или, что хуже, через жопу, но ему не было больно, только очень-очень хотелось пить, даже в горло запершило.   
\- Держи, - сказал Фаллен и присел перед ним, протянув бутылку с водой.  
Слава обреченно посмотрел на него, на его терпеливую добрую улыбку и дружелюбный взгляд, и вдруг увидел крошечный цветок, растущий за ухом, почти спрятанный волосами - черную орхидею с розовой сердцевиной. Словно клеймо. Словно метка заботливого садовника.

\- Пей, - сказал Фаллен, рассматривая Славу гипнотическими вишневыми глазами, и сам поднёс горлышко бутылки к губам. – Нам нужно много пить, мы ведь цветущие...  
Он улыбнулся, нежно и влюбленно.  
\- Ты не бойся, - сказал Фаллен и покосился в сторону окна, где лило, как из ведра. - Ваня позаботится, чтобы у нас всегда была вода.


End file.
